Being The Elite In Two Worlds
by Mark 61
Summary: A companion piece to Two Worlds One Love. Join Riley Morgan and his Bullet Club brothers in there misadventures around the world on the hit show Being the Elite
1. Chapter 1

Being The Elite In Two Worlds

A companion piece to Two Worlds One Love. Join Riley Morgan and his Bullet Club brothers in there misadventures around the world on the hit show Being the Elite

If you haven't read Two World One Love you might want to just to get it and understand who Riley is. For those that have I always had a lot of fun writing the Being the Elite stuff for it. And when I was working on the end of TWOL it was going to be longer with scenes from the life Mandy and Riley would have and it was going to feature on last BTE scene. But I really liked ending it on the wedding. Than I was thinking why not do a post credit scene. And now we have a separate story. These will be expanding on BTE scenes from Two Worlds since many of you wanted to see more Riley. And mabye Mandy will pop up. None of these should be very long.

Chapter 1 Peru

One week after the rest of the cast shamed Riley for his comments on Talk is Jericho

ROH Locker Room

The Young Buck and Riley Morgan were alone getting ready. Riley has this sad look as Nick and Matt won't even look at him. "Oh come on guys! Its been a week. Even Chris Jericho stood up for me. You can't honestly be mad still about what I said about Mandy Rose. I didn't' even say what I said," Riley snaps after standing up. "Mandy Rose?" Matt asks confused. "Oh right you said her name people had a meltdown on Twitter. I forgot about that," Nick says. "Oh yeah I forgot about that to," Matt says. Riley looks stunned. "You forgot? Last week you guys said you were ashamed to admit you know me. Kenny told me I was a terrible pereson," Riley says. "Damn we were kind of harsh," Matt says. "Guys I wasn't even on the show last week after the opening credits. I thought I was getting kicked out of the Bullet Club," Riley says.

"Well um you see about not being on the show was kind of my fault. See I thought last week would debut a new segment," Nick says. "What new segment?" "Marty and Flip take Peru," Nick says. "Marty and Flip take Peru? Marty and Flip take Peru?" Riley says disgusted. "Well no it's Marty and Flip Take Peru," Matt says singing the name. "Do they even have wrestling in Peru?" Riley yells. "I hope they do why else are Marty and Flip over there?" Matt says. "That's a good point. Why are they over there?" Nick asks. "So for the past week I have felt like my best friends hate me. I wasn't on the show I have been a part of since day one because of Marty and Flip take Peru. Did people even like Marty and Flip take Japan?" Riley says getting pissed off. "It had it had it fans," Matt says.

At that exact second Marty and Flip enter wearing safari outfits. "Hey guys we are back from Peru. It was the craziest thing. We had a falls count anywhere twenty four hour iron man match," Marty says. "Yeah I shouldn't have taken that nap cost me the match," Flip says. "Oh Riley mate we brought you something," Marty says "You did," Riley says feeling better. "Yeah we know you have had a rough time lately," Flip says handing Riley a big. "Ah thanks guys. I have had a rough week so this just really...," Riley says reaching into the bag and he pulls out an Absolution shirt. Riley now looks mad. "Really guys?" Riley says. "I think the color will bring out you eyes," Nick says. Riley tosses the shirt at Nick. "Flip you numpty I told you we should have gotten him Little Miss Bliss," Marty says as Riley storms off and slams the door.

"I told you I wanted to get him that Mashiro Chono shirt. One of his trademark moves is called Ode to Chono," Flip says. "And you let me talk you out of it. How stupid are you Flip?" Marty says. Riley returns still annoyed. "I forgot my bag. I need it for the G-1," Riley says. "Riley buddy come on don't leave mad," Matt says. "Yeah man we aren't going to see you until the last few G1 shows," Nick says. "Your right I am going to Japan for a month. And you guys are my best friends. I mean okay so I wasn't the show very much last week. I mean Marty you are awesome and well Flip… For some reason you are here," Riley says. "Exactly lets get you in the show right now," Nick says.

"Actually guys Flip and I filmed so really funny stuff in Peru. You might want to take a look at first. I mean it's really funny and well with Riley you know," Marty says. "You know what?" Riley says. "Well your not that funny," Marty says. "I'm not funny?" Riley says hurt. "Well you are the least funny guy on the show," Nick says. "By far," Matt agrees. "I changed my mind. I miss when no one was talking to me," Riley says before turning to leave just as Hangman Page enters wearing a Mashrio Chono shirt. "Hey guys check out this awesome shirt I got from Peru," he says. Riley storms off once again. "I thought he would love it," Page says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time Frame After Mandy Posted the We're Friends Now Picture

Kenny Omega wearing a nice suit walks down the hall as the Mission Impossible theme plays. Kenny reaches a air vent and struggles to get it open. "Come on…. Why did we put it here?" Kenny says. "Oh hey Kenny they wanted me to give this to you," Juice Robinson says passing by handing him a phone. Once Juice is gone Kenny pulls up a video and plays it which takes over the screen.

 _A photo of Riley in his wrestling gear appears. The voice of Papa Buck is heard. "Good morning Mr. Omega… or it could afternoon or maybe evening The man you are looking at is Riley Morgan… Matt why do I need tell him that. He knows Riley?" "Just read it dad," Matt's voice is heard. "Is Riley Morgan a member of the Bullet Club. However recent evidence suggested he had been captured by the WWE." The picture of Riley and Mandy appears. "Your mission should you choice to accept it… Wait it Kenny supposed to be Jim Phelps from the TV Show or the guy Cruise plays?" "Just stay on script dad please," Nick is head saying. "Those movies are always same why does Cruise keep working for the IMF," The Bucks mother is heard saying._

" _Anyway Kenny go rescues Riley. If you or any of your Bullet Club Elite force is caught or captured… you should really get a lawyer because you will need it. Good luck Kenny this tape… it's a digital recording guys its not a tape and what do you self destruct?" "Don't worry about that dad we are putting a fire cracker in the phone," Matt says._

Kenny drops the phone and than walks away. A side door opens as Nick and Matt walk out. Matt picks up the phone. "I told you Kenny dropping it wouldn't be enough to destroy it," Matt says. "And I told you I didn't want to do the Mission Impossible parody," Nick says walking away.

Later Conference Room

Nick, Matt, Hangman, Marty and Cody all in chairs why Kenny is a white board with a picture of Riley, one of Mandy, the photo of Riley and Mandy, the WWE logo and #SaveRiley written on it. "My best guess is Riley is being held here," Kenny says as he puts a photo of Titan Tower on the board. "I say we use our jet packs to get to the top and than climb down from the roof," Marty says. "What jet packs?" Hangman asks. "Okay first we get jet packs," Marty says. Kenny smacks the board. "Guys focus. We need to save Riley," Kenny says.

"Save me from what?" The camera pans over to show Riley entering still on his crutches still mending his broken ankle from the G1. The guys run up hug him. "You escaped," Hangman says. "Escaped? Guys I've off due the ankle," Riley says. "No you escaped from the WWE," Marty says. "Yeah man we were so worried," Kenny says. "What are you guys talking about?" Riley says. Cody now annoyed goes over and pulls the photo of Riley off the wall. "We are talking about this," Cody says. Riley takes the photo and looks at it and even turns it upside down a few times. "Okay guys that is my long lost twin brother Morgan Riley," he says. "OH," They all say at once. "Well lets go get ready for the show," Matt says as the rest of the guys leave. Now alone Riley limps over to the board. He looks at all the photos and than turns to the camera. "I gotta get some more normal friends," Riley says.

Later Vlogging

Riley, Nick, Matt, and Kenny are in a hotel room. "So as you know Kenny is the big video game guy. Riley plays them a lot. So it's kind of cool we are getting a chance to play this," Nick says holding up a copy of Fire Pro Wrestling World. "Yeah first time ever the New Japan roster will be a part of Fire Pro that means both Riley and I are in the game," Kenny says. "For those asking Nick and I are not there some contract stuff with ROH. But its really cool to have our friends in a video game," Matt says. "Plus the cool thing about Fire Pro you can pretty much make anyone you want so it's easy enough to make your own Young Bucks," Riley says.

The video cuts to later both Riley and Kenny have controllers. "So to make this simple Riley is play as Riley and Kenny is Kenny," Nick says. "Yeah we wanted to check this out. Now I've played Fire Pro for years not as much as I've done with street fighter," Kenny says. "I've also played a lot of. Never got the chance to pick the infamous Ric Flair clone commits suicide one," Riley says. "Wait what?" Matt says. "Yeah that was I think Super Fire Pro story mode had the champion lose the title and than its implied he killed himself," Kenny says. "And I thought the WWE game where you got fired and lad to kill security guards was strange," Matt says. "Or what about Day of Reckoning Two. The world title gets stolen WrestleMania gets canceled," Kenny says.

"What about WWE Crush Hour where basically a bat Twisted Metal copy with Wrestlers on it," Riley says. "So many strange wrestling games out there," Kenny says. "Was it In Your House that was like was a Mortal Kombat ripoff?" Matt asks. "Oh god I forgot about that… Undertaker would ghosts at you," Kenny says laughing. "I think Doink had joy buzzer that would set you on fire," Riley says. "See I'm kind of let down that wont' be in this game," Kenny says. "We will just have to settle for throwing each other into landmines," Riley says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mothers

Thanks as always to the readers, those placing this on alerts or faves special thanks. I don't think this "Story" will go very long just a few more funny bits. I am really still trying to work out my next full blown story.

Time Frame after Marty admitted to being in love with Riley's mother

Tokyo Dome Hotel

Riley stalked down the halls. "Marty?" He saw a plant and picked it up checking for The Villain. "Come on out Marty its only worse if I find you first," Riley says. One of the room doors opens as Kenny, Kota Ibushi, and Yujiro walk out. "Riley what are you doing?" Yujiro asks. "Looking for Marty," Riley says. "Why are looking for Marty?" Kenny asks. "So I can murder him," Riley says. "Is this because of NASCAR or that strange crush he has on your mother?" Kenny asks. "The crush on my mother of course," Riley says upset. "Is it really worth killing Marty over, seems more like you should punch him like once," Kenny says. "No Kenny he has to punch him more than once," Yujiro says. "No I have to kill him. So have you seen him?" Riley asks.

Ibushi nods his head towards the room they just came out of. Riley notices this and speaks. "Oh dude a sore neck sorry about that." Ibushi whispers something to Kenny. "Kota just thinks sometimes you need to OPEN THE DOOR to get what you want," Kenny says. "Kenny now is not the time to try and get me to help get some friend of yours booking," Riley says annoyed. "Oh my god," Kenny says resting his face in his hands. "Marty is in the room you fucking asshole," Yujiro finally snaps. "Thank you Yujiro. Nice to know I have one friend I can count on," Riley says heading for the door just as Joey Ryan passes by. Riley is the only one to see it and mouth drops in shock. "What's wrong?" Kenny asks.

"You didn't see that?... Guy famous dick wrestler Joey Ryan just passed by," Riley says. The other three exchanged confused looks. "Riley, Joey dead," Yujiro reminds him. "No I swear Joey just walked by. How did you miss it?" Kenny shakes his head and puts an arm around Riley. As they goes on Marty slips out of the room and runs off. "Riley I get it man. I miss Joey Ryan and all the joy his dick brought to world as well. And I get it he diapered in Japan so you hold out hope he might be out there some where. But Joey is gone we must move on," Kenny says. "Your right Kenny. I just miss Joey so much and I regret I never got to take the dick flip," Riley says. "I know buddy," Kenny says.

"You know what will make me feel better? Killing Marty," Riley says turning back to the now open hotel room. Riley runs into room and right back out. "He's gone." "Don't worry about it. You guys are booked on the same shows all the time you will kill him eventually," Kenny says.

A Week Later Backstage at ROH Show

Marty run the the halls with Riley chasing him. Marty is screaming in panic while Riley is yelling, "when I get my hands on you." Marty ducks in room where Nick and Matt are. "Help me," Marty yells. Riley comes in and goes after Marty. "Stop stop stop," Matt says as he and Nick hold Riley back. "I will stop when he stops breathing," Riley says. "Riley come on it's been weeks let it go. I bet Marty is over the whole crush thing now anyway," Nick says annoyed. "I am I swear," Marty pleads. "You are?" Riley asks as Marty nods. "Okay fine I can let it go... And maybe I shouldn't judge to harshly Marty. I mean I've had a thing for the Bucks mother for years," Riley says. Nick and Matt super kick after that.

"That's not funny Riley," Matt snaps. "That's our mom man," Nick says. Riley doesn't move he just lays on the floor. "Riley that is over the line I mean Nick and Matt's mom shouldn't be looked at as sexy," Marty scolds. "Wait Marty are you saying out mom isn't attractive?" An offended Nick says. "This took a strange turn," Marty says. "Answer the question Marty," Nick says. "Is there an answer that won't result in getting super kicked?" Marty asks. Nick and Matt exchanged looks. "NOPE!" They both say before super kicking Marty. "Next year I'm getting my parents a bottle of wine for there anniversary," Riley says on the floor. Nick and Matt look down. "Hey did you ever finish that presentation for your parents?" Matt asks. "Ah crap. I knew I forgot something," comes Riley's reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time frame: After Riley has been poisoned by someone in the Bullet Club

Tokyo Dome Hotel Room

Fat Ass Masa walked into the room. "Riley? You ready? Masa hungry want Hard Cock Cafe," he calls. Finally Masa looks down and see Riley on the floor. "Riley no," the sponsor yells as he leans down and shakes Riley and flips him over. Suddenly Riley sits up. "Masa I think someone tried to kill me. Thank I'm both a pro wrestler and a trained Martial Artiest. I'm basically immortal. But when I find out who did this to me they are going to pay," Riley vows. "We eat first?" Masa asks. "Yeah I could get lets go," Riley says getting up.

Restaurant in the USA

Cody and Hangman were eating. "Hey have you seen Riley lately?" Cody asks before biting into his burger. "Not since Japan," Hangman says casually. "Yeah Nick and Matt haven't seen him either," Cody says. "It's like he disappeared," Hangman says. Cody takes a drink than speaks. "Maybe the same freak that killed Joey Ryan got him to." Hangman slams his hands on the table. "No I would never hurt Riley like that… He never pissed me off like Joey did…. I mean I hope he's okay," Hangman says. "Or maybe he's off visiting his hot blonde girlfriend," Cody says. Hangman gets up but mutter. "Yeah yeah that's it he is visiting his hot blonde."

Hangman heads into the bathroom and locks the door. He look in the mirror. "I would never hurt Riley could I?" The screen jumps to change the angle. "He did piss you off," Hangman says in a darker tone of voice. Angle change again. Now Hangman is on the verge of tears. Angle change back to evil Hangman. "He insulted you. Rubbed his big win in your face." Back to crying Hangman. "No he was my friend..." Hangman's phone starts to ring he look at the ID and sees it's Riley.

"Hello?" Hangman says. "Page you won't believe this. Someone tried to poison me. I am working on a list of suspects now. Did you see those werid hand guys Arthur and Francis around Japan? Because they and Cody are on the top of my list right after Taichi and Eva Marie," Riley says. "Taichi and Eva Marie are you top suspects?" "I can't afford to get into that now but did you see Arthur and Francis?" Riley asks. "No." "Thanks buddy," Riley says before hanging up. Page heads back to the table. "Well I heard from Riley," Page says now very nervous. "Oh what's he up to?" Cody asks. "He thinks someone tried to kill him," Hangman. "I bet it was Eva Marie," Cody says.

Riley's House

Riley stood in front of a dry erase board. He has written down his list of suspects. On the list includes Taichai, Eva Marie, Cody, Arthur, Francis, Dave Metlzer, Joey Abs, Sharkboy and Mandy. Mandy has been crossed out. "Rookie get in here," Riley says in a harden detective voice. Flip Gordon walks into the room. "Are you talking to me Riley?" "Rookie lets go over the suspect list again. "Wouldn't it make more sense to try and figure out who would have access to the poison?" Flip asks. "Oh well fine Flip who had access to the poison?" Riley asks annoyed. "Only time I can recall it being used was by Kenny and the Bucks," Flip says. "Oh my god… you are trying to get me to look at The Elite and not follow up my hunch on you," Riley says. "What?" Flip asks.

Riley walks over to the board and erases all the names and than writes FLIP. "Riley I wasn't even in Japan," Flip says. "Yet you know Kenny and the Bucks have access to the poison," Riley says. "I know because it was on Being the Elite in the past. They used it to kill Adam Cole," Flip says. "Ah ha so you know how Adam Cole died," Riley says pointing his finger at Flip. "Riley you were in room when Kenny told them to do it," Flip reminds him. "Oh yeah that strange time… it was almost like we know if Cody was sticking around. But there are still many questions to ask you," Riley says.

"I'm going back to my hotel," Flip says heading to the door. "Well don't leave town," Riley orders. "My flight leaves tomorrow," Flip calls back. "Well don't leave the country," Riley says. "The ROH show in the UK is next week," Flip says. "God damn it," Riley says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay so last one of these. This was more of a do something why I tried to figure out what comes next well now I know what I am doing next.

Riley and Mandy's wedding

The Bucks, Kenny, Cody, Marty, and Hangman were all around a table wearing tuxedos. "Guy can you believe we are Riley Morgan's wedding," Cody says. "I know it seems like just yesterday Riley was the shy kid who was just happy to get a PWG date," Matt says. "He was so nervous he kept calling me and Matt, Mr. Jackson when we teamed the first time," Nick says. "That was when we could get him to talk," Matt says. "How about how he was jumping for joy literally just to get a single New Japan date," Kenny says. "Do you guys remember he was shy he didn't want to do talk is Jericho?" Hangman asks. "Oh yeah we had convince him to do it," Marty says. "How about how he never made the first move with women," Cody says. "And now he's first one of us to get married," Kenny says. The rest of the guys give him a confused look.

"Brandi and I have been married for years," Cody says. "Really?" Kenny asks. Cody nods yes. "Well okay he's going to be the first one of us to get married," Kenny says. "Kenny both Matt and I have kids," Nick says. "You do?" Kenny asks. "Yes. In fact your my son's godfather," Matt reminds him. "Oh right Dack," Kenny says. "Zack," Matt says. "Was Brandi on Tough Enough?" Kenny asks. "Nope," Cody says. "Well than Riley is the first one of us to get married to someone that was a contestant on Tough Enough," Kenny says. At that Marty breaks down in tears. "Where does the time to… Sunrise Sunset…." "Stop Marty hold it together," Matt says. "Plus pop songs from the eighties are one things but no show tunes," Nick says.

Riley and Mandy walk up to the tables. "Hey guys," Mandy says with a huge smile on her face. "How is it going fellas you enjoying the reception?" Riley asks. Marty still trying and hugs Riley refusing to let go. "Its nice to see you too Marty," Riley finally says giving him the hug is over let go pat on the back. "Oh Riley I will never see you again," Marty says still in tears. "Marty I am still going to be working New Japan and Ring of Honor as a commentator," Riley says. "But you will be working and I will never get to hang with you as a mate," Marty says. "Ah Marty don't you live in Orlando? I mean I actually think you are within walking distance to our place," Mandy says. Cody and Page have finally managed to get Marty off Riley. "Still it won't be the same," Marty says.

"Marty brother we will sill hang out. Hell I'm even going keep filming stuff for Being the Elite," Riley says. "That right man. And he will be at most of the same shows we are," Nick says. "Yeah he will just be a younger smarter Rocky Romero," Cody says. "Plus I have more hair," Riley says. "And besides all of you just because Riley and I married doesn't mean he's out of the Bullet Club. You guys are his second family," Mandy says. "Okay I'm better now," Marty says. "Plus Marty, Riley retired from wrestling…. He will be back in the ring next week," Kenny jokes. Riley get a really annoyed look on his face. "Kenny I will not be back in the ring next week…. Give it like another two months," Riley says. "Wait what?" Mandy says.

"And cut," Flip Gordon who is filming says. "Good job Mrs. Morgan," Riley says to Mandy. "Thanks honey. I finally get to make my BTE debut," Mandy says before she heads off to talk to a few of her friends so Riley can have a moment alone with the boys. "Man Riley its a funny ending but we are going to get so many people asking if you are really coming back," Hangman says. "Come on Hangman he made it clear he was done," Nick says. "Yeah the story of Riley Morgan is over," Matt says. "Hey Riley's what's that look?" Kenny asks. "Oh nothing," Riley says.

"Riley your neck," Marty says. "You know Daniel Bryan came back. Honma was hurt a lot worse than I was," Riley says. "Are you really saying you might come back?" Nick asks. "I'm saying the door might more open than I originally thought,' Riley says.

 _Yes I know I said no sequel to TWOL but that I started doing doing this and frankly all my best ideas wind up going back to do another story with Riley and Mandy._


End file.
